Phantom Dharak
Phantom Dharak is Dharak's evolution in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and it is Emperor Barodius's evolved and current Guardian Bakugan. He does not have any Battle Gear and it is unknown if he can form Dharak Colossus. Information Description Phantom Dharak is a Double-Strike Bakugan with a very fierce attitude. Pointed horns sprout from its head to prevent the opponent's attacks and it can knock out any opponent with sidewinder leg kicks. In Real Mode its appearence bares a very strong resembelence to that of Alpha Hydranoid and its wings are very similar to those of Neo Dragonoids but even that it is supposed to represent the original Dharaknoid's form. Anime In episode 29, Dragonoid Colossus and Nurzak talked about the first two Bakugan created from the Sacred Orb, the first being the Dragonoid which had a shadow of Blitz Dragonoid, and the second being the Dharaknoid which had a shadow of Phantom Dharak. Also Dragonoid Colossus also mentioned that some DNA of Dragonoids and Dharaknoids are in every Bakugan. In episode 34, Emperor Barodius's Guardian Bakugan (Dharak) evolved into Phantom Dharak due to Kazarina fusing his DNA with Blitz Dragonoid's. Also when Kazarina asked if Emperor Barodius wanted to rename Dharak's name he renamed it Phantom Dharak (even know that is his real/true name) and now that Phantom Dharak has some of Drago's DNA, this means that he has become a Hybrid Bakugan, (meaning that he is half Gundalian and Neathian), which would allow him to pass through the Neathian 3rd Shield without getting defeat (like in episode 27 when Krakix tried to destroy it but he was then defeated. Also after his evolution, he became obsessed with defeating Drago but his master (Emperor Barodius) ordered him to calm down and Dharak immediately returned to his calm subservient tone. Later on, he and Barodius were going to Neathia to destroy the 3rd Shield, but before they went, he said to Kazarina, "Do not lay a finger on Drago, he's mine", meaning that he wanted to destroy/defeat Blitz Dragonoid himself in a battle. In episode 35, He was used by Emperor Barodius to destroy the Neathian 3rd Shield and he destroyed it with one strike (Thunder Gladiator). Before that, he couldn't destroy the Third Shield he had to go into it because it had a DNA Barrier that prevented Gundalian DNA (including Bakugan) from passing through it but now because he evolved from Blitz Dragonoid's DNA he has become a Hybrid so he can pass through the 3rd Shield without getting defeated. In episode 36, He didn't battle but he just watched the battle against the Neathians and the Gundalians because all the Gundalian were doing fine and they didn't need any help. In episode 37, He watch the battle against Strikeflier and Blitz Dragonoid and he said "You're going to learn the hard way Drago because now I'm the Ultimate Bakugan". He later battles Blitz Dragonoid, Hawktor, Dragonoid Colossus, Phosphos, Rubanoid, Contestir, Akwimos, Coredem, Raptorix and Linehalt and lots of other Neathian Bakugan alongside Strikeflier, Lythirus and lots of Gundalian Bakugan. He then defeats all the Castle Knight with one strike (Proton Gladiator) 'and the battle couldn't be decided due to the episode finishing. In episode 38, He finally starts his battle against Akwimos, Raptorix, Linehalt, Coredem, Hawktor, Aranaut, Blitz Dragonoid alongside Strikeflier, Lythirus and lots of other Gundalian Bakugan. He defeats everyone but Blitz Dragonoid in one hit and also kills Gill, Krakix because they lied about killing Kazarina. He also kill Airzel, Strikeflier too because they went to help Gill and later he kills Stoica, Lythirus and Dragonoid Colossus. So when he defeated everyone he finally started to battle with Blitz Dragonoid but just before he and Drago are about to battle The Sacred Orb transport them to a space in between dimensions alongside Dan and Barodius where they find out that the Sacred Orb is "Code Eve", The Motherworld of all Bakugan. In episode 39, He, Emperor Barodius, Dan and Blitz Dragonoid listened to Code Eve about the Bakugan and how he and Drago were destined to battle once and for all. He then battles Blitz Drago and wins the first round, but is defeated in the end. Unable to accept defeat, he and Barodius head for the Sacred Orb, but Dharak is unable to handle the power and is destroyed and both gone. Ability Cards *'Thunder Gladiator: * Photon Gladiator: * Chaos Magnalia: * Exodus Shaker: * Darkness Shaker: * High Skewed Shaker: * Evil Bind (Evil Barn): * Tempest Shield: * Barrow Laia (Para Laia): * Labolt: * Hyper Guns End: Game It is part of the BakuDouble Strike series. Thus, there is a button, and when you push the button, Phantom Dharak will open all the way like Phosphos, Snapzoid, Avior, and Blitz Dragonoid. It also has a G-power on its wings that can be used on an enemy's Gate Card, just like Dartaak. Darkus has 880+20 Gs in BakuBoost and 700+50 Gs in BakuTriad, Haos has 800+50 Gs, and Aquos has 670+80 Gs. It was released in September. Trivia * In Bakugan Form, It bares a resembles to Silent Naga and Viper Helios. * Its shoulders resemble Lythirus's Hands. * Its Wings are similar to those of Neo Dragonoid's. * Unlike Blitz Dragonoid, Phantom Dharak's Ball Form in the anime is the same as the game's. * He seems to be much more stubborn to his master than he was before he evolved but starts to follow orders. (This could mean that his personality changed during his evolution). * He is the first Mutant-Type Bakugan in the anime. * Phantom Dharak's evolution was half natural. As seen in Genesis, Phantom Dharak is what Dharak evolves into, Although in Final Strike, his evolution was forced. * Some Battle Gear can't attach to Phantom Dharak because the button that reveals the wings, extra Gs, and shoulder heads stands in the way. Some gear include Riptor and Smashtor. * In ball form, Its head is similar to the head on Midnight Percival. * In the anime his shoulder claws open with the rest of his ball, unlike other Bakugan like Phosphos and Avior who need an ability to open the extra parts. * Now that he has merged with Drago's DNA he is very powerful as he destroyed the 3rd shield, defeated all the castle knights, and all the brawlers in one ability card. * Since he evolved he has been very strong because it took Dharak Colossus to destroy the two second shields and Phantom Dharak destroyed the 3rd shield which is the strongest shield out of all of them with one ability by himself. * The abilites that end with "Gladiator" come out of Phantom Dharak's shoulders. * He never used any Battle Gear in the series. * Vicer was thought to be Phantom Dharak's battle gear, due to Vicer's darkus coloring, but in the anime it's color was red making it Krakix's battle gear. Gallery Anime Pdball34.jpg Pdopenball35.jpg Phantom Dharak 2.jpg|Phantom Dharak standing in midair File:Dddd29.jpg|Phantom Dharak File:Dd29.jpg|Phantom Dharak and Blitz Dragonoid Phdh34.jpg File:pdfirst34.jpg Pd35.jpg Army35.jpg 185px-Barodius and Phantom Dharak DR.png 185px-Dharak Phantom VS Drago Blitz DR.png 185px-Phantom Dharak DR.png 185px-Phantom Dharak VS Blitz Drago DR.png 185px-Phantom Dhurak DR.png Game T10L8BXlxJXXXYTFIZ 030919.jpg 310x310.jpg|Packaged Haos Phantom Dharak !BsheKl!CWk~$(KGrHqIOKiIEvNsNkoVsBL4LbtUzZw~~_35.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak takara0_0-img600x399-1274592433ujpiay79266.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak takara0_0-img600x399-1274592409nopt0v78968.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak equiped with AirKor File:Vicerphantom1.JPG|Vicer connected to Phantom Dharak 80k85.jpg|Aquos Phantom Dharak T1DNVBXa4cXXbrCj7Y 030210.jpg|Packaged Darkus Phantom Dharak !BuJo0+wEGk~$(KGrHqQH-DIEvpU,DqtnBL+G06ezuw~~_3.JPG|Darkus Phantom Dharak (partially open) !BuoEQlwBmk~$(KGrHqZ,!h4Ev1+0GP8+BMBF0(29b!~~_35.jpg|Phantom Dharak !BuJo)wQ!mk~$(KGrHqYH-DoEvspdYRlwBL+G0qH+8Q~~_35.jpg|Phantom Dharak IMG 0282.JPG Bakugan Dimensions PhanDharakCloseup.png Darkus Farakspin beats PD.jpg|Phantom Dharak Aquos Phantom Dharak 2.jpg Aquos Phantom Dharak.jpg phantom.JPG phantom dharak haos.JPG PD attack.png|Phantom Dharak DPD.jpg PhantomDharak2BD.png beztytuujolg.png HLumagrowlv.Barodius'DarkusPhantom.png Others File:phdh00.jpg|Phantom Dharak in Bakugan form File:Bkpdvd.jpg File:phantomdharakaquosx.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuDouble-Strike Category:Evolution Bakugans